


What They Don't Have

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Future Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles has to find a gift for Derek for Christmas. He chooses himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, It's like three in the morning! Sorry! I got caught up in some drama but it's all good now and I finished this and I'm good so... I guess I'm going to go to bed now? Goodnight!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

“What do you get someone who doesn’t want anything?” Stiles blurts out as soon as Lydia picks up the phone.

 

He’s been scouring the city all day to find Derek a gift and has come up with nothing. Lydia is his last option, he’s already gone through everyone, except Derek, in his contacts list, saving Lydia for last because she’s been super busy lately, being a postgrad at MIT is no joke.

 

“You get them what they don’t have,” She answers, skipping the pleasantries like he did. 

 

“But he has everything. What do you get someone who doesn’t want anything and has everything?” He asks, changing the question.

 

“Stiles, think, what does everyone want but few actually get?” She asks patiently, like she’s talking to a child.

 

“Love,” He answers automatically. He and Lydia once had a conversation, a very indepth one at that, about love. He’d been super drunk and ranting to Lydia because he was tired of not being lve and she’d said that everyone who doesn’t have someone feels the same thing. It had transpired, because Lydia was drunk as well, into a whole conversation about people in love and they had concluded that everyone wants true love but only few actually get it. 

 

It had stuck with him when he’d woken up, hungover and hungry, and he thinks about it a lot.

 

“Are you saying that I should find Derek a date?” He asks, confused as to what she’s implying.

 

She sighs, dramatically in his opinion, and answers, “Stiles, you have been head over tail in love with him since you stopped being in love with me, why would you find him a date when you’re suitable and single?” She asks with boat loads of ‘duh’ in her voice.

 

“Lydia, we’re just friends, he doesn’t like me that way,” He proclaims. They’ve had this conversations many times and he would very much like to skip it while he’s trying to enjoy his Christmas eve.

 

“If you think that then maybe you’re not as smart as you claim to be,” She says and then hangs up on him.

 

_ Rude _ , he thinks as he puts his phone in his pocket.

 

It gets hm thinking though, more than all the times she’s tried to convince him. Maybe Derek does actually like the back. Derek’s loosened up significantly in the time that they’ve know each other but he’s always more relaxed when it’s just he and Stiles. Derek and Scott are good friends now too but Derek is still more comfortable around Stiles than he is with anybody.

 

Derek’s always touching him too, on the neck, brushing against him, scent marking him. He’d chalked it up to wolfy behavior but the rest of the pack aren’t really as tactile as Derek is.

 

All his research about werewolves and all his interactions with Derek flash through his mind as he makes his way back to his Jeep. The mall can’t give Derek what he wants anyway.

 

It makes since and it adds up and he curses himself for not realizing sooner, he prides himself on his observant skills but he didn’t notice the most important thing of them all.

 

He, now, just has to decide how to give Derek his present, it’s not like he can wrap himself.

 

*

 

Christmas morning brings him opening presents with his dad, who has to leave in a while for a shift at work, being the Sheriff isn’t easy.

 

His afternoon is taken by Melissa and Scott, having a Christmas party at Scott’s house. 

 

Once he’s finally free though, he calls Lydia, who’s supposed to be finishing up her dinner with her parents.

 

“You figure it out yet,” She asks once she picks up. 

 

They don’t really ever say ‘Hello’ or any other kind of greeting when they talk to each other do they? It’s more or less just getting right to the point.

 

“Yes I did and now I need your help. Can you meet me at Derek’s? He should be at Isaac’s till later on,” He asks her.

 

“I’ll be there in ten,” She replies as she hangs up. They don’t do goodbyes either, he guesses.

 

Ten minutes later she’s at the loft and he lets them in with a key Derek gave him forever ago.

 

“What are we doing here? You’re not going to have me cover you in Chocolate or something weird like that are you?” She asks him, taking a step away.

 

“Not particularly,” He answers evasively. 

 

Oh my God, no!” She says as he steps toward a giant box with wrapping paper scattered around it on the floor with tape and scissors.

 

“Please Lyd’s? You gotta do this for me, I can’t wrap myself,” He begs her, putting on his best puppy dog face.

 

“Fine, get in the stupid box, but I swear if you suffocate I’m telling your dad you forced me to do it,” She threatens.

 

It’ll be a shame for him to die by suffocation in a box after he’s lived through everything that he has.

 

He sits in the box while she’s wrapping it and when she says she’s done he tells her she can go.

 

She leaves, telling him to text her how everything goes and wishing him a Merry Christmas.

 

The loft door sliding open is what alerts him to Derek’s presence awhile later. He’s been keeping himself occupied on his phone while he was in here.

 

“What the hell are you doing in a box, Stiles?” Derek asks as he steps up outside the box.

 

“No fair! No super werewolf-y powers,” Stiles yells even though Derek will here him clearly without. 

 

“I walk into my loft to a huge box that I have no clue what’s in it and you want me to not use my ‘werewolf-y powers’ as you say?” Derek asks, sarcastically.

 

“Well, when you put it like that,” Stiles replies.

 

“Why the hell are you in a box Stiles?” Derek asks again, huffing a sigh.

 

“You have to unwrap a present to see what’s inside and then you’ll know,” He answers derisively.

 

“Fine,” Derek huffs.

 

Stiles can hear him tearing away the wrapping paper and apparently Lydia used a ;lot from the amount of tearing he does.

 

“Screw this,” Derek huffs and then the sound of shredding makes it’s way to Stiles’s ears. Derek shredded the paper with his claws.

 

“No fair! Another wolfy power!” He yells again.

 

“I’m not about to unwrap fifty layers of wrapping paper when I have claws, Stiles,” Derek replies, tone of voice telling Stiles that he’s rolling his eyes.

 

Derek finally gets all the wrapping paper off and Stiles sees a sliver of light filter in through the crack on the side of the box.

 

He pops up out of the box like a jack in the box, and yells, “Merry Christmas!” 

 

“What’s going on Stiles?” Derek asks, eyebrows almost im his hairline at his confusion.

 

“I’m your Christmas present,” He answers, hope dwindling by the second.

 

“Why?” Derek asks, expression unreadable.

 

Stiles is seriously regretting listening to Lydia right about now.

 

“Because I want you to have me?” He answers but it sounds more like a question.

 

“Are you asking or telling me?” Derek asks, once again making Stiles feel even more insecure. He shouldn’t have done this, it was so stupid and he never should have listened to Lydia.

 

“I shouldn’t have done this,” He replies, stepping out of the box and moving for the door.

 

“I’m not saying I don’t like your gift, I’m just trying to make sure I’m not misinterpreting it.” Derek catches him by the arm, spinning him around before he can get past him.

 

“I want you to have me,” Stiles replies, this time voice sure and confident.

 

“Well then…” Derek starts, smile splitting his face, “May I finish unwrapping my present upstairs then?” 

 

“Why yes, yes you may,” Stiles responds, laughing as Derek picks him up bridal style.

 

“Best Christmas present ever,” Derek mumbles into his neck as the ascend the stairs.

 

Stiles could agree more.


End file.
